Fighting Fate and Death
by Breyton2009
Summary: breyton oneshot story. summary is inside


A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I just got inspired from the upcoming previews and well I just hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed.

Summary: This is a breyton one shot fic. This is somewhat set to the season 6 timeline just going off the previews of when Peyton gets hit in the car. Of course the difference in this one there is no pregnancy scare and well brooke and Peyton were supposed to get married but than the accident happens. Also Lucas supports brooke and Peyton together and he is the one that helped them out so they can have a baby together. So yeah hope you like it. Just basically what this story is about…Lucas tries to keep Brooke calm because is not sure if Peyton or the baby is okay?

_**Sometimes you can fight fate**_

_**Sometimes you can't**_

_**Do you ignore it?**_

_**Or do you just simply face the truth?**_

_**I had no idea what to believe anymore. Everything was spinning and I just wanted it to stop. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance going off and there she was holding my hand. What happened? I felt like I was going to die. I had lost lots of blood already but how did she know? I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I was in complete shock I had no energy to speak. My eyes were locked on hers she was telling me to hang on. What if this is my time? I needed them to know to save the baby…not me. It was just a normal day and than I get hit I never saw it coming. I just wanted my baby to be safe I needed them to understand that this is my time to go but I could always pull through and than I would live with the fact I lost my child. Is this my fate? I am some kind of room now they just put on this table something is happening. I hear something…is that a baby crying…someone tell me what the hell is going on? Can't they hear me I am talking…I see Brooke I see everyone. I was supposed to get married to Brooke…now I may never get that chance to do that. I could actually die…I don't want too I just can't.**_

"**Lucas they won't tell me what is going on. I can't just sit here why won't they tell me anything." Brooke says trying not to cry again. "What if she--"**

**Lucas cuts her off. "She will be okay the baby will be okay I'm right here with you. I don't want nothing bad happening neither. She will fight plus you need to be strong for her she would want you too." He says trying to comfort his friend.**

**Brooke let herself fall into Lucas arms. "I can't lose her Luke she is everything to me. I want them to both be okay, how could this happen?"**

_**I didn't know what to say to Brooke. I didn't like seeing her this upset. I did the best I could to comfort her but it was no use. She got right back up trying everything to get back there to see her. I couldn't imagine my life without Peyton neither. I always knew these two would find a way to each other and now when they finally do this happens. They deserve to be happy. Please just let her be okay let them both me okay.**_

"**Brooke maybe you need to go home and rest. I will call you as soon as they come back with any change." Lucas suggested.**

"**I can't leave I'll be fine I'm staying here." Brooke insisted.**

_**I know Lucas was just being generous but this is where I needed to be. I couldn't go home and rest because it wouldn't make any difference anyways. I would still worry either way.**_

**Finally after about an hour or two of waiting the doctor came out to give everyone the news on the condition of Peyton and the baby. Brooke felt so scared, nervous and all kinds of emotions that she wasn't used to at all go through her mind all at once. **

"**Well I would like you all to know she had a healthy baby boy but the mother is in critical condition due too major injuries she is bleeding pretty badly. She is in surgery now and it will be an hour or so before she is out." The doctor says.**

**Brooke walks up to the doctor. "Can I see my baby…we all would like to see him." She informs the doctor as Lucas walk up to stand by her side as well as everyone else that was waiting.**

_**I was relieved to find out the baby made it but I was worried about Peyton. I have no idea what is going to happened? I have to stay strong with her I'm so glad Lucas is here as well Nathan and Haley. Jaime is staying with Nathan's mom for the sake he doesn't need to be around all this drama. Please god I can't lose her she needs to see her baby and I want her alive so we can raise our family. We all came to the baby area where they held all the newborns they we were saw him. Since Lucas helped us out he was also a part of him too. I was glad he helped us given the circumstances we wouldn't have him if it wasn't for Lucas. **_

**Lucas turned to Nathan and Haley. "Jaime might be missing their parents I'm going to stay here with Brooke you guys can go home now but we'll call you with any changes we promise.**

**Nathan and Haley reluctantly agreed leaving just Brooke and Lucas by themselves. Lucas turned to Brooke who just looked so sad and lost. He just wrapped her in his arms kissing her on the forehead.**

"**She's going to pull through." Lucas reassures her. "He looks so beautiful have you guys ever talked about any names yet for him?"**

**Brooke shakes her head. "Lucas I'm scared we never did pick any names out yet and I don't want too…she can't just leave without seeing her beautiful son. Just look at him I know I will always have a part of her if something happens but I can't live without her." She says beginning to cry again only to stop when the nurse came over to her.**

"**Which one of you is the parents of the Davis baby." The nurse asked.**

"**We both are." Lucas answers. "But technically she is the other mother I'm just the one that helped with the little miracle so she would be the other parent."**

**Brooke starts smiling. "Luke she used my last name why would she just use hers or even yours?"**

"**Because this is yours and Peyton's child…I'm just the guy that gave you two the sperm." Lucas says making Brooke laugh. "Well its good to see you laugh again now go on and hold that baby of yours. I'm going to go and use the bathroom."**

_**I followed the nurse and she handed me the baby. He just looked up at me and I swore I thought I saw him smile up at me. He had her eyes. He seemed so peaceful I told him that he is going to have a lot of people who will always be there for him. The nurse asked me if I had a name for him I didn't know what to really say I wanted to discuss that with Peyton first…she knew the circumstances but I came up with the name. His name would be Caiden Jacobs Davis it sounded good to me so that is what I told the nurse. As I walked out the room I didn't want to leave him but I told him I would be right back.**_

"**Did you end up giving him a name?" Lucas asked.**

**Brooke nods her smiling. "I would like to introduce you too Caiden Jacobs Davis."**

**Lucas looked over at the boy through the glass and just smiled. "it's a good name it suites him…he is going to be raised well."**

"**that means a lot coming from you Lucas thank you so much."**

**Lucas hugs Brooke. "anytime so lets go to the cafeteria and eat something. That way I can get your mind off any bad thoughts."**

_**What the hell is going on? I know they are working on me but damn it I want to see Brooke. I think I heard a baby cry earlier…he is okay. I feel so helpless what is taking them so long…I just want to wake up. **_

**The doctor came to the waiting room both Brooke and Lucas stood up waiting for some kind of confirmation.**

"**She is resting now only one person can visit so I assume the person she mention would be you…Brooke Davis I presume." the doctor says speaking towards Brooke.**

"**yes that would be." Brooke says turning to Lucas. "Thank you for waiting with me but I'm going to go and stay with her for the night."**

**Lucas smiles walking off knowing that Brooke is going to get her happy ending. Brooke followed the doctor to Peyton's room. She walked into the room sitting in the chair besides the bed reaching for Peyton's hand.**

"**Hey Peyton…its Brooke. I love you so much you know that. Everyone waited well Lucas stayed….Nathan and Haley had to get back to Jaime. Anyways our baby boy is healthy and well I know we were going to decide on a name together but I figured just in case…When you wake up you will meet our son Caiden Jacobs Davis hope that's an okay name. I love you so much just squeeze my hand or something to let me know you hear me." She says hoping than when she felt a pressure on her hand she quickly shot her head back up and noticed Peyton had been awake the whole time. "How much did you hear of that?"**

"**Everything…the name is adorable I love it. I want to see our son. Brooke before you get the doctor I want you to know that I love you very much and I know that if something were to happen to me I know our son would be very lucky to have you and that I did fight to stay alive for both you and our baby I didn't want to die. I kept thinking of you and him and that I couldn't just leave knowing the fact I will never be able to see you well just from up above. I love you so much Brooke."**

**Brooke ran up to Peyton embracing her with a kiss. They both just smiled at each other. Brooke than got the nurse to bring their baby boy to see peyton. **

"**hey there Caiden Jacobs Davis I would like you to meet your mommy." Brooke says handing the baby over to Peyton. **

**Peyton had tears flush her eyes as she looked down at her baby than looked over at Brooke. She had her family and there was nothing at the moment she wanted more. "You know Caiden your other mama here Brooke is going to spoil you rotten. I love you so much we both do you know that." **

**Caiden just looks around getting familiar with everything and dozes off to sleep again. Brooke made herself comfortable along side Peyton resting her head on Peyton's shoulders.**

_**I felt complete at that moment. Since she was well enough the next day she got released to go home. Caiden just for a newborn could sleep really good which is great for us both. We weren't exactly up for any visitors just yet we just wanted to be alone and take in the fact we were now parents…a family. We would try to get married again but right now all that mattered is just being together and raising our son. What will become of all this? Who knows really all I know is life can change in a matter of seconds and you have to be grateful for what you have and cherish it with all of your might. You also have to have to faith and just believe that everything will be okay because we are still young we can still believe everything will be okay despite the fact a lot of stuff has happened to all of us over the years. I take a picture of the three of us…We both put Caiden in one of my Brooke davis designer baby clothes and he looked adorable hey what can I say he is going to have the best because he is the best. Well that sounded conceited oops. The thing is I found what I have always wanted and I have it. Fate can turn on you or it may end up surprising you either way I know that in the end of it all you just have to live your life no matter what happens you just have to keep living.**_

**~the end~**


End file.
